katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Katamari Forever Stages
The stages in Katamari Forever are mostly composed of its prequels and it seems that most of the stages were probably popular. Most of the stages with a time attack mode were taken away and a few of it still stands in the game. (For example, Roller Roaster, the School Stage) The rest of the stages are mostly reaching the diameter given. Some stages are guessing what the diameter is and reaching the highest score. Three stages are taken from Katamari Damacy, while the rest are mostly composed of Beautiful Katamari and We Love Katamari. (No Me & My Katamari levels are playable) Unlike the prequels the stages have three choices of playing: Classic (No new features), Drive (Roll 2x's faster with Katamari Forever features), and New (Katamari Forever features) Almost all of the stages contain Classic, Eternal, New, and Drive Modes, but a few do not. RoboKing's Cosmos Tutorial *Goal: Learn the basics of Katamari; Create the reactor core. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None *BGM: Katamari Nah-Nah Make a Star 1 - Playtime *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 3 Minutes; Drive - 2 Minutes Cousins: *Dangle *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari On The Funk (Señor Coconut’s “Katamambo!” remix) Make a Star 2 - Calories *Goal: As many calories as possible. *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 4 Minutes; Drive: 2 Minutes Cousins: *Ichigo *Hans *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Sayonara Rolling Star (Yuri’s Mixx) Make a Star 3 - Rich *Goal: 60cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Kuro *Paula *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Gin & Tonic & Red Red Roses (YMCK 8bit Mix) Make a Star 4 - Constellations *Goal: As many constellations as possible. *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Pokkle *Miki *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Cherry Blossom Color Season (fanfare mix) Re-Arrangement: Beautiful Hummingbird Make a Star 5 - Underwater *Goal: 80cm *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Marny *Shy *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Houston (Re-Arranged by KIRINJI) Re-Arrangement: Kirinji Make a Star 6 - Animals *Goal: As many animals as possible. (Maximum 300) *Starting Size: 80cm *Time: 7 Minutes; Drive: 4 Minutes; Classic: 8 Minutes Cousins: *Beyond *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: The Royal Academy Of Katamari (Kimitaka Matsumae Remix) Make a Star 7 - As Large as Possible *Goal: 1m *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Johnson *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks (5cm Prince Remix) Make a Star 8 - As Large as Possible *Goal: 3m *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 9 Minutes; Drive: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Velvet *Twinkle *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari Dancing All Night Vocal: King Robo Make a Star 9 - Energy *Goal: 800m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 9 Minutes; Drive: 5 Minutes; Classic: 10 Minutes Cousins: *Shikao *Signolo *Peso *Nai-Nai *Odeko *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Lonely Rolling No More Vocal: Yuusama & Natsukohan Make a Star 10 - As Large as Possible *Goal: 12m *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 12 Minutes; Drive: 7 Minutes Cousins: *Can-Can *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Bluffing Spirit (Refreshed by GUIRO) Make a Star 11 - As Large as Possible *Goal: 1km *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 15 Minutes; Drive: 9 Minutes Cousins: *Nickel *Nutsuo *Norn *Ryu *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Galactic S-O-U-L Make the Moon *Goal: 300m *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 16 Minutes; Drive: 10 Minutes Cousins: *Kyun *Ban-Ban *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari On The Wings Katamari Sprinkler *Goal: 800m² *Starting Size: 80cm *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Kunihiro *Pu *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive *BGM: You are Smart (RAAGINIA SOFT MIX) Remix: SOFT Make a Star - Race *Goal: 5m *Starting Size: 1m20cm *Time: 6 Minutes; Drive: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Drive *Fujio *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Everlasting Love (atom™ remix) Make a Star - Danger *Goal: 100m *Starting Size: 3,000km *Time: 7 Minutes; Drive: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Opeo *Drooby *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari Nah-Nah (Hardfloor Alternative-Remix) Farewell! *Goal: Roll up the reactor core *Starting Size: 100 Cosmos *Time: 1 Minute with each heart collected. Cousins: *Colombo *Mu *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive *BGM: The Royal Academy Of Katamari (Kimitaka Matsumae Remix) The King's Cosmos Gingerbread House *Goal: As many sweets as possible *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 3 Minutes; Drive: 2 Minutes Cousins: *Honey *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Do Re Mi Katamari Do (-rh rehabilitation re-arrange-) Re-Arrangement: rei harakami Clean Up *Goal: Roll up all 100 objects as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 8cm *Time: None Cousins: *L'Amour *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Everlasting Love (atom™ remix) Cows and Bears *Goal: Roll up the biggest cow or bear possible. *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: 10 Minutes; Drive: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Daisy *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Bluffing Damacy (Refreshed by GUIRO) Money *Goal: Roll up as many valuable objects possible. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 4 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Odeon *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Everlasting Love + You Fireflies *Goal: Roll up as many fireflies as possible. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Dipp *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari Nah-Nah (Hardfloor Remix) Sumo *Goal: Roll up as foods to defeat your opponent. *Starting Size: 50kg *Time: 5 Minutes; Drive: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Nik *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: The Moon and The Prince (and LEOPALDON MIX) Re-Arrangement: LEOPALDON Shopping *Goal: Roll up as many inexpensive objects possible. *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: None Cousins: *Harvest *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari on the Swing (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER ALL ABOUT namco Mix) Remix: SEXY-SYNTHESIZER School *Goal: Roll up all 93 students as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: None Cousins: *Huey *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Scorching Savanna High School Performance： Horikoshi High School Band Camp *Goal: Roll up the Medium Bonfire at 3m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 8 Minutes; Drive: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Kinoko *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: You are Smart (RAAGINIA SOFT MIX) Remix: SOFT Limited to 50 *Goal: Make a big katamari with limited items. *Starting Size: 3m *Time: None Cousins: *Jungle *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamaresort Song Snowman *Goal: Roll a snowball to make a snowman. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None Cousins: *Sherman *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Houston (Re-Arranged by KIRINJI) Re-Arrangement: Kirinji Hot Stuff *Goal: Roll up hot items to reach 10,000°C. *Starting Size: 20cm, 1,000°C *Time: None Cousins: *Miso *Lalala *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari on the Swing (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER ALL ABOUT namco Mix) Remix: SEXY-SYNTHESIZER Just Right - Small *Goal: Make a Katamari exactly 20cm without the given size. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None Cousins: *Marcy *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Do Re Mi Katamari Do (-rh rehabilitation re-arrange-) Re-Arrangement: rei harakami Just Right - Medium *Goal: Make a Katamari exactly 2m without the given size. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None Cousins: *Foomin *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Gin & Tonic & Red Red Roses (YMCK 8bit Mix) Just Right - Large *Goal: Make a Katamari exactly 50m without the given size. *Starting Size: 20m *Time: None Cousins: *Princess *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari On The Wings Wake Up the King! *Goal: 10,000km, Wake up The King. *Starting Size: 1m20cm *Time: 12 Minutes; Drive: 7 Minutes Cousins: *Lucha *Kenta *Havana *Macho *Mag *Ace *Modes: Katamari Forever, Katamari Drive, Eternal, Classic Katamari *BGM: Katamari On The Funk (Señor Coconut’s “Katamambo!” remix) The King's Dream *Goal: 300 Dreams *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 2 Minutes Cousins: *Slip *June *Modes: Katamari Forever, Eternal *BGM: Scorching Savanna High School Performance： Horikoshi High School Band Other Stages Katamari Forever *Goal: Roll up as many items as possible. *Starting Size: 5m *BGM: SHADOW AND LIGHT Vocal: Shigeru Matsuzagi Beautiful Katamari *Goal: Roll up as many items as possible. *Starting Size: 30cm *BGM: Colorful Heart We ♥ Katamari *Goal: Roll up all cousins and Fans. *Starting Size: 5m *Super Clear: 70 fans and cousins (Note: you can only get 70 By finding all the cousins, including The Prince and passed all Requests.) *BGM: A Song for the King of Kings Stages That Returned These are the list of stages that had returned throughout the series. 'Touch My Katamari' Category:Katamari Forever: Stages Category:Stages Category:Lists